


Áruló

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred bunkó, ez ilyen rövid, ezt többen megjegyzik neki, meg páros nélküli, reméljük a későbbiekben hasznára válik
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ez a történet az Une grande pertével egy doksiban van. Eredetileg egyben lettek volna, de a bevezető második mondata után annyira elütöttek egymástól, hogy leszedtem az elejét és csak azt posztoltam. Most, a számos játék keretein belül befejeztem.A történetről: Amerika a főszereplő, ennek megfelelően finoman kell kezelni. Napi politika említés szintjén megjelenik. Emlegetnek benne mások számára nem fincsi dolgokat.





	Áruló

**Author's Note:**

> Kedves Hádész, ezt rejtette a 33-as szám, remélem, tetszeni fog!

Изменник

(Áruló)

Azon túl, hogy felfedezte a széken hintázás valamennyi módját, Alfred mást nem tudott értékelhető eredményként felmutatni a hatnapos világcsúcs végén. Az általános jóléthez és világbékéhez vezető utat most sem sikerült megtalálni, a globális felmelegedés még mindig veszélyeztette őket, pedig a főnöke szerint az egész hülyeség – habár az utóbbi időben Aldref nem tudta eldönteni, hogy higgyen-e neki, avagy sem. De legalább jó mémek készültek a fickóról.

A ruszki az első pár nap nem is szúrt szemet neki, ami nem meglepő, az európai időből – plusz-mínusz három óra – érkező országok az első egy-két napban a jet leget próbálják kiheverni. Szereti azokat a napokat, olyankor Arthur alszik és nem pofázik bele a dolgokba. Meg a ruszki se nyitja ki a száját, hogy legalább olyan akcentussal álljon neki gyilkolni szerencsétlen anyanyelvét, mint Francis. Nem is érti, hogy Arthur miért nem borul meg rajtuk.

– Alfred, nem tudom feltűnt-e, de rajtad kívül mindenki beszél legalább még két világnyelvet – sóhajtott fel Matthew az ezt taglaló eszmefuttatása végén. – Csak a te kedvedért beszélünk angolul.

– Mi, teljesen jól beszélem a quechuát. Mind a három nyelvjárást, de még az inuktitut és a navahó is megy.

– És ezek közül melyik világnyelv?

Bosszúból nem is állt vele szóba a tárgyalás végéig.

Miután hat nap alatt kockásra ülte a fenekét, úgy érezte, jót fog tenni neki egy kis testmozgás, így az ENSZ székház negyvenedik* emeletéről gyalog ment le. A huszadik táján már kezdte unni, de mindenki hallotta, ahogy azt mondta, hogy lépcsőzni fog, ezért már csak azért is lement. Vállára vetett zakóval lépett ki a szokatlanul meleg tavaszba. Ha a művészbejáró melletti cigisarokban nem próbált volna meg keresztülgázolni Ivanon, akkor meg is feledkezik a kérdésről, amit a harmadik nap óta, a ruszki első felszólalása óta hurcolt magával, csak mire eljutott volna oda, hogy megkérdezze, mindig megfeledkezett róla.

– Hej helló! – villantott vigyort az oroszra. – Te mióta bagózol?

– Saccra az óta, hogy beléptem az első világháborúba. Azt hittem, hogy te ezt jobban tudod, eleinte tőled volt az import.

– Pff. Még mindig valami komcsi szart szívsz?

– Nem is azt a kapitalista szemetet, amit te gyártasz.

Ivan az arcába pöffentett egy karikát. Alfred felvonta a szemöldökét. Elfogadta a kihívást és maga is rágyújtott, csak hogy megmutassa, mennyivel jobb füstkarikákat tud fújni. Ivan roppant bölcsen meg sem próbált kiállni az őslakosok hagyományai és tapasztalatai ellen.

– Nem tetszik ez a csönd – mondta Ivan, miközben elnyomta a csikkjét. Alfred akkor még csak a szál felénél tartott.

– Máskor meg az a bajod, ha beszélek.

– De csak akkor kussolsz, amikor valami orbitális baromságra készülsz. Vagy már megcsináltad.

– A politikát hagyjuk benn a tárgyalóban, lécci, köszi.

– Ahogy akarod.

– Ez viszont egy olyan mondat volt, amit felírok és nemzeti ünnepet csinálok belőle.

Oroszország mosolyogva forgatta a szemeit. Alfred heherészett.

– Ha már ennyire kíváncsi vagy, akkor beavatlak. Mivel ilyen szép áprilist élünk, kitört a tavasz, meg minden, megint elfogott a vágy, hogy kitakarítsam a fészert…

– Kímélj a sallangoktól, két óra múlva megy a gépem, azt szeretném elérni.

– Szervesen kapcsolódik hozzá! – intette hallgatásra. – Szóval, a nagy pakolászásban találtam egy köteg papírt még a második világháborúból.

– Ha találtál még egy adag fotót Jaltáról, akkor inkább sodord meg ciginek, másra úgyse jó.

– Nem, ezek orosz levelek, valami Vlaszovtól.

Érzékeny témára tapinthatott, mert Ivan egész testében megfeszült mellette. Még a mosolya is lehervadt. Előkotort még egy szálat a zsebéből és olyat szívott belőle, hogy a füstje Vlagyivosztokig ért.

– El se olvastad egyiket se, igaz? – kérdezte Ivan.

– Dehogynem. Csak nem értem azokat a leveleket. Akkor se értettem egyiket se, most meg pláne. Többek közt azért, mert ruszki létére az összes levelét olyan területről postázta, ami azokban az időkben náci fennhatóság alatt állt.

– Vlaszov a háború végén a németek oldalán harcolt.

Alfred a következő korty füstöt félrenyelte. Krákogva próbált a lehető legkevésbé szánalmasan nem megfulladni. A szemébe szökő könnyeket igyekezett visszapislogni.

– Várj, ez az a fickó, aki nem akart visszamenni hozzád?

– De.

Ivan nem sietett a további magyarázattal. Alfred befejezte a fuldoklást, aztán a cigit. A ruszki az első slukk után látványosan ignorálta a cigijét. Az bánatosan füstölgött az ujjai között, amíg ő drámaian a távolba meredt. Alfred jó hangosan megköszörülte a torkát. Ivan összerezzent.

– Vlaszov meg a vlaszovisták olyan szovjet katonák voltak, akik német fogságba estek, aztán átálltak az oldalukra.

– Az szép – füttyentett. – Akkor értem, miért nem siettek haza.

– Ők csak életben akartak maradni.

– Nos, ha hazaáruló vagy, akkor egy idő után már csak életben akarsz maradni, igen.

– Nem érted – rázta a fejét amaz. – A szovjet hadseregben tilos volt megadni magad. Ha ezt megtetted, vagyis fogságba estél, akkor letartóztattak az ellenséggel való kooperálás miatt. A háború után több tízezer katonát küldtek munkatáborba vagy lőttek agyon emiatt.

Alfred tátott szájjal meredt a másikra. Ez már új volt.

– Várj, te nem estél német fogságba még a lengyel csetepaté után?

– De. Jól fejbe is lőttek utána és Sztálin egy hétig keresztülnézett rajtam, amiért feltámadtam.

Hagyta a cigijét a fenébe, úgy félig elszívva elnyomta.

– A pokolba veled, most egy hétig szar kedvem lesz – dörmögte.

– Bocsáss meg – bökte ki. – Erről nem tudtam.

– Sok dologról nem tudsz, Alfred. A baj inkább azzal van, hogy mindig sikerül oda tenyerelned, ahol a legjobban fáj és még csak észre se veszed magad.

A jobb kezét zsebre vágta, a ballal leintett egy taxit. Kinyitotta az ajtót és visszanézett Alfredre:

– Do svidaniya, solnyshko.

Mondhat Matt akármit a nyelvtudásáról, ennyit azért összekapart oroszból. Köze lehet ahhoz, hogy Ivan a függetlenségi háború óta solnyshkónak hívta, Arthur  _napsugaram_ beceneve után szabadon. A viszontlátásra az Anasztáziából maradt meg neki.

Ivan túl gyorsan szállt be, köszönés helyett már csak egy esetlen intésre futotta. Nézett a taxi után és a szája belsejét rágcsálta. Nagy soká előkapta a telefonját. Kissé aggodalmasan szólt bele:

– Hé, Matt, én tényleg bunkó vagyok?

Конец

(Vége)

* – Az ENSZ székháza csak harminckilenc emeletes :)


End file.
